Facing A New Reality
by GoddessofDawn
Summary: It seems that the reality of the whole situation had finally sunk in. "Well fuck." Was the only response I had. Out all the things I could do without in my life, being sent to a fictional universe where vampires sparkle, that no doubt topped every other shitty thing that ever happened to me.
1. 1

My head felt like it weighed a tonne. I lifted a hand to my forehead, groaning at how much effort that took. I felt like I had club music playing in my head because it was pounding. Jesus Christ, how wasted did I get last night?

I tried opening my eyes but everything was so bright, I immediately shut them after, bringing my hands to my face to rub my eyes.

"Cass, close the blinds will ya?" I heard shuffling about me and the room darkened significantly. I opened my eyes again, blinking several times and trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't be moving." The voice was smooth and low, accented and most definetly unfamiliar. A cold hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked around.

Where the hell was I?

It was a bedroom, but not one I recognised. It was beige coloured and rather lavish and I looked down at the bed I lay. The queen sized lush bed was most definitely not the small single bed which I was used to.

"Do you know where you are?" The voice spoke up and although it was soft and angelic sounding, it scared the shit out of me. I yelped, before looking at the owner of the voice. The room was slightly dark, but I could see his skin was pale, extremely pale and his hair was blonde, a light blonde, perfectly sweeped away from his face. His face was structured and handsome, like a movie star, and his eyes...

Wait, were they yellow?

What the...?

"Where am I? Is Cass here? Wait, what happened?" Thinking made my head hurt and the man shuffled closer, and sat at the edge of the bed by my feet.

His eyes are yellow!

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, looking at me deeply.

"I was going out with Cassidy and we were partying but it was getting nearer to four in the morning and I remember walking home because I had work tomorrow." Flashes of last night came to me. I remember drinking, but only a little because I had to go to the studio tomorrow.

"Shit! I'm late for work." I groaned, lifting the bedcovers to get up. His cold hand returned to my shoulder.

"You were seriously injured, you shouldn't be moving." His tone was concerned. It was then that I noticed the bandage around my waist.

What on Earth...?

"Wait, why am I not in a hospital. Was I in an accident?" He looked unsure, worried even. It was silent while I waited for his response.

"That's the thing. We found you in the forest and I was going to take you to the hospital, but my daughter Alice suggested you might want some privacy." The club music in my head turned up a couple of notches and was making it even more difficult to think.

"Forest? There aren't any forests in the East End. Privacy? Why would I want...Jesus Christ, is this a dream? Am I high?" I was rambling to myself. The man just looked at me funny.

"Can I ask you a question Miss...?"

"Just call me Sylvia." I mumbled.

"Okay Sylvia, what day is it?" He asked.

"Thursday, well, now it's Friday I guess." He nodded.

"And where are you from?" He asked, looking at me thoughtfully.

"London, I just moved back from Amsterdam last year." He looked confused, his brow furrowed. His eyes searched mine. I was confused.

"And when was that?" He asked thoughtfully.

"About August 2017." His eyes looked surprised, but he masked his expression quickly with a calm measured one.

"And what year is it now?"

"It's 2018."


	2. 2

Silence fell over us as the doctor continued gazing at me, this time, looking surprised and concerned. It was 2018 right? Unless I had somehow fallen into a coma and it was actually 2019. It was getting awkward and I was eager to go home and call it a day.

The first step would be to find my clothes because I was wearing a silk pyjamas that probably would cost half my income. And I needed my phone to hit up Cass. She would freak out about the guy that I guess saved my life. He no doubt holds a great resemblance to a character from her favourite franchise.

"Did I happen to have a purse on me when you found me?" He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and picked up my camo coloured satchel from a chair. I grabbed it eagerly from his hands, my fingers clumsily brushing his. I shivered. Damn his hands were ice cold.

I looked through my bag and furrowed my brows. All my work stuff was in here, including my iPad and laptop. I rubbed my temples as a flash of memories hit me.

I remember getting ready for work, I remember spilling tea on my crisp white shirt and complaining about it on the way to work. I remember the sound of tires squealing and looking up too late to see a shiny red car zooming way too fast and headed straight for me.

And then I was in agony, waves of crushing pain and screaming so loud my lungs hurt. And then suddenly, it all stopped.

I gasped, shaking as the memories played in repeat on my mind.

"I died, oh my god, I died. The car and then the pain! No, no no!" I cried, my hands abandoning the bag on my lap and tugging at me newly unicorn dyed hair.

"Sylvia, I'm going to need you to calm down. You didn't die. My family found you and we brought you here." He put a cold hand on my arm and I focused on breathing, trying not to hyperventilate. Sudden waves of calm washed over me, making me sleepy and slump back, leaning on the headboard.

The man muttered something under his breath and the sudden waves of calm seemed to lessen in intensity, letting me think clearly.

"Everythings okay, and you're okay. You'll be healed in no time." He assured me with a dazzling smile.

"Look Mr..."

"Cullen, but just call me Carlisle." He smiled, but it vanished almost immediately as I gaped at him. My headache intensified but so did the feelings of calm.

"Carlisle Cullen. You're Carlisle Cullen? Oh my god, I'm still high aren't I?" I groaned. He furrowed his brow, looking confused. We continued our staring contest for a minute before it hit me.

Oh my god.

He was serious.

A part of me was scoffing, coming up with crazy theories that it might be a huge prank on me, but another part, albeit small, believed him.

I cant believe this is actually happening.

"I'm so royally fucked." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.


	3. 3

"Right, you're probably not gonna believe me, but I am not from here. I'm from a different universe that's currently set in 2018, where you and your family and this whole thing is fictional." He just blinked in response.

More silence.

An idea struck me. I hoped it worked.

I scrambled in my bag, rummagging for my phone, and pulled out the iPhone 8 Plus and his intense eyes shifted from my face to the device. I unlocked and showed him my Instagram page, the one where I posted Cass and I partying last night. I pointed at the date.

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, but I could still see the doubt swimming in his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to exist. In my world, you're all characters from some teen franchise," I spoke slowly. Was telling someone that they're a fictional character insulting.

More silence fell over us.

"Well, that is certainly hard to digest." He broke the silence. He still didn't believe me.

"You want me to prove it." It wasn't a question, but he nodded.

"Well for starters, there's seven of you in total. There's you and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and of course Edward. I know you work in the hospital and Esme does some interior designing while everyone else goes to high school." I stopped because I think that was enough.

"You do have quite an extensive knowledge about my family and I," He began.

"I read the books and watched the movies," I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I have some more questions, but I assume you're hungry. My wife Esme has some food prepared."


	4. 4

It was after a moments arguing and minutes of convincing that I was allowed up. I stumbled a little, the hangover from yesterday hitting me like a fright train. So I held on to the kind doctors arm as he navigated me around the huge mansion. It was after several glass walls and an endless spiralling grand staircase that I finally collapsed onto a barstool.

I was flushed and slightly out of breath and so decided to look around the state of the art kitchen that smelled absolutely divine.

"Hello. It's nice to see you up and moving so quickly." The warm feminine voice no doubt belonged to the caramel haired beauty that now stood opposite me.

"Thank you. Uh, thanks for saving me?" It came out like a question, but she smiled none the less.

"I made breakfast, but I wasn't sure what you liked." She pulled out a large plate from the oven. It was loaded with eggs, toast, a quiche and some pancakes. She also set down a bowl of porridge, before pulling out a cup of OJ and glass of smoothie.

"Mrs Cullen, I'm physically incapable of consuming all of this." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Just eat what you can sweetie, it's fine. And please just call me Esme." I nodded and tucked in, enjoying my food. It was strange though. Shouldn't I be worried I was in a parallel universe. I mean, I guess I was worried, like what do I do now? But, at the same time, I felt strangely calm.

As I carried on munching, I frowned as I realised something.

The house was eerily silent.

Were vampires this quiet? Must be boring, listening to me eat cannot be interesting.

Wait, were they having one of those too quiet conversations? I guess that made more sense.

I finished my food and Esme had long ago disappeared so I debated what to do. I couldn't sit here forever. Plus, I needed to walk this buffet off. I shrugged as I slipped off the bar stool.

Unsupervised tour of Casa de Cullen it is.

The first room I wandered into was what appeared to be a reception room. There was a table in the middle with a large vase full of colourful flowers. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling. The second room I stumbled across was the dining room. There was a large mahogany dining table with matching chairs and other pieces of oak furniture.

Ah yes, this was the same place the Cullens debated whether to kill Bella or not. I shrugged. They should have listened to Jasper. Would have saved me me from the shitty franchise dragging on even more.

I carried on walking, barefooted, still in the borrowed maroon silky pyjama shorts and matching thin strapped top. I walked into another room and it looked like a lounge, with some sofas around and an impressive bookcase. But what took up the room was the massive grand black piano standing on a raised platform, sunlight making it gleam.

I itched to touch the keys, to play something stupid, but I figured my new vampire friends wouldn't appreciate my sense humour just quite yet. But I walked in and paused, realising that the room was connected to the living room aka, where all my new yellow eyed friends were giving me the famous stare.

Well this is awkward.

"Uh, nice piano?"


	5. 5

I was met with various different looks. Some were smiling brightly at me, like Alice, some were warm and smiling at me gently, like Carlisle and Esme while some were analysing me, sizing me up, like Jasper and I understood those looks, like Emmett's wary eyes. But Rosalie was openly glaring at me, unnecessarily hostile, that I couldn't help but smile at her.

She reminded me so much of Cass.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion, I'll just go back." I made a move to turn around and leave, but Alice skipped over to me, her small stature over a head shorter than my decent 5'5". She giggled and linked her arm in mine, pulling me towards the centre of the room, where I felt naked under all the various stares.

"You didn't interrupt anything Sylvia." Her voice was light and high.

"If you insist." I shrugged. Rosalie scoffed.

"She interrupts our lives, snoops around in our house and claims she's from the future." Rosalie sneered. I was slightly surprised that a face as beautiful as hers could turn into something so menacing. I mentally shrugged. I guess that comes with being a vampire.

"I am from the future. And I foreshadow certain doom if you do not change your ways." I waved my hands around and spoke in my best imitation of a witch lady. Esme smiled, Alice bless her heart giggled lightly and Emmett looked amused, but aside from that I didn't see anyone else appreciate my humour much.

"Look, I'm not from the future. I'm from the real world. One where all of this is some silly teen romance novels." I plopped on the sofa, because lord knows I'm not some still statue that can stand like they were.

"Novel?" Alice asked, sitting besides me.

"Yeah. It's all romancy and stuff, wasn't into it, but my best friend was. Hence why I actually remember your names." I shrugged.

"I don't believe it." Edward muttered it. He stood far back, leaning on a wall, giving the famous smolder that many tweens fang irked over so much. With his tousled bronze hair and those intense eyes and that fit body and all those sharp features...

I shook my head.

I must still be a bit high.

"You better believe it Eddie boy, cuz you my little veggie vamp are the love interest." His eyes widened and he looked surprised and startled. The poor lad looked so horrified. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Emmett too decided to laugh at the expense of his brother.

"Veggie vamps?" Carlisle asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his poor attempt to sound curious. I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah, isn't that what you call yourselves? Vegetarian vampires, cuz you don't eat humans," I asked. I could tell he along with the rest of the family were uncomfortable with my knowledge of their secret.

"We should just kill her, she a liability," Rosalie growled. I sighed, flopping onto the sofa ungraciously.

"Go ahead Blondie, you'd be doing me a favour. Aren't you curious though, about the future? About what the world will look like in thirteen years from now?" I asked, with a fake pout. She just growled, stepping forward, but Emmett held her arm.

"Don't worry I won't tell the world you sparkle like fairies," I smiled. It was silent for a moment before it was interrupted.

"Whose love interest will I be?" Edward asked, looking worried about my answer. I smirked up at him.

"Mike Newton."


	6. 6

It was so hard to say that with a straight face but as soon as I saw his reaction, I was done. I cracked up so hard I fell off my seat, and I laughed for five minutes straight. Emmett's loud guffaws along with Alice's high giggles and chuckles from other members were not helping me calm down.

"Sorry, I could pass up the opportunity to fuck with you." I giggled, wiping away the tears from all that laughter.

"Bella Swan." He furrowed his brow.

"Cheif Swan's daughter?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Hasn't she moved here yet? She shows up mid school semester and four books later and five movies later, happily ever after." I shrugged. Running a hand through my hair.

"Wait, what's the date?" I asked.

"It's September the first, 2005." Alice piped up. So I'm assuming this is before Bella moves here. Well damn, what happens now?

I ran a hand through my hair again, musing the loose curls up even more.

My grandma hated short hair and she hated obnoxious colours and that had helped me come to my decision.

"Well, I guess there's no doubt about your claims. It seems you really are from another...world," Carlisle spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Now it's just a matter of what do we do with you," he smiled at me. Rosalie scoffed, and I glanced at her, knowing already she wanted me dead.

"Well, do you have anyone to call, anywhere to stay?" Esme asked. I shook my head, looking down at my chipped nails.

It wasn't like I had one to begin with and now, what little people I had that cared about me were probably mourning my death. It was truly fucked up and I could feel myself growing angry at the situation.

I mean, everything was finally going well for me, I had a fun part time job, I had settled into school again and I had it snatched away from me and thrust into something I didn't ask for.

God, Rosalie would really be doing me a favour by killing me.

"We know nothing about her, and yet we're just going to let her join the family?" She hissed, pointing a hand in my direction.

"Okay then, what do you want to know?" I asked, not appreciating how she talked about me like I wasn't here. My grandmother did that a lot and I absolutely hated it.

"Let's start with the basics. How about you tell us your name and where you're from?" Alice piped up, her soft voice easily diffusing the hostility and tension in the air.

"Well, my full name is Sylvia Sterre Van Helsing and I am of Dutch origin. I've lived in London most of my life but spent the last year with my grandma in Amsterdam," I summarised.

"Van Helsing?" Jasper asked, his brow raised. I blinked at him before laughing, realising the joke.

"Yeah that's actually my name, no joke," I smiled. It was rather ironic being surrounded by vampires and having the same name as a fabled vampire and werewolf hunter.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alice asked. I shook my head, pushing light brown locks behind my ears. It was long now, falling past my elbows to the small of my back and considering chopping it off.

"No. It's just me. But I have a best friend Cassidy and we're practically siblings," I smiled, thinking of the crazy blond in my life who made everything just that little more tolerable.

Was. Was in my life.

My smile immediately vanished and I began worrying about her. What was she doing? Does she think that I'm dead? She's probably crying over me right now and I felt my gut twist with an awful feeling and my throat burn with unshed tears.

"You okay?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and forced a smile, pushing the feelings to the back of my mind and squishing it to a corner.

"Yeah. Yeah I am," the lie rolled off my tongue with practised ease, but I could see the disbelief in her eyes. She pursed her lips and it remained silent for a split second before a wide, almost manic smile broke onto the little pixie's face.

"Well, you know what this calls for," she smirked and I already knew what her dreaded answer would be. "Shopping!" She squealed, clapping her hands.


	7. 7

"Why does this call for shopping?" I asked. The other members in the house had dispersed. Emmett and Rosalie dissapeared and so did Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper took a seat and began reading a book.

Edward however seemed to like hovering and standing and I could see him from the corner of my eye staring at me.

It was strange to say the least.

"Because we need to get you a change of clothes and as good as you look wearing my silk, you can't keep hogging off me," she rolled her eyes.

"So, that's what we're doing today, going shopping, now what do you say?" She smiled. I looked at her warily.

"Why does it feel like I'm about to agree to sell my soul to the devil?" I joked. I heard a chuckle from Edward and I'm not gonna lie it sounded so nice. It was deep and made me feel like warm and fuzzy. _Like whisky. His laugh was like whisky._

I rolled my eyes at my inner ramblings.

"Okay then Pixie, as long as I get to buy some food," I sighed. She clapped her hands. "Is anyone else joining us?" I asked.

"I will," I turned around, surprised by the admission made by the silent and brooding red head. It seems Jasper was just as surprised, raising his brow at him before smirking. Alice too held that similar smirk and I huffed, wondering what they knew that I didn't.

"Are you sure? This is your chance to escape and find freedom while I distract the shop obsessed pixie." He chuckled at my words and nodded.

"I'm sure," he gave a small, crooked smile and it instantly made him more attractive and suited him better than the deep intense look he always wore.

"I'm not obsessed! And how would you know?" Alice pouted. I smirked at her.

""You're shopaholic habits are notorious Alice." She fake pouted but suddenly stood up.

"Okay then, hurry up and get dressed, we only have seven hours till the mall closes!" And with that she disappeared into a blur. I blinked and turned to Edward.

"You should have run when I told you to."

He threw his head back and laughed.


	8. 8

"Alice is telling you to get up," Edward mumured. I sighed but got up and turned to face Edward. He had an amused smile on his face and his eyes danced with mirth. He was just watching me.

"Well? Aren't you going to show me around? I'm gonna get lost in this house." I gave him an expectant look and he smiled, and nodded, moving to the entrance I had just come from. We walked past the piano and my fingers itched to touch the keys. He must have felt my gaze on his precious bay because Edward gave me a funny look.

"You play?" He asked.

"Nit really, but can I?" He gestured and I smiled goofily. I pressed my hands onto the keys and slowly began playing a simple tune before speeding up and playing the opening keys to Still D.R.E. I heard Emmet rush downstairs and come in the room head bopping.

"You know Dre?" He asked, looking excited.

"For shizzle my nizzle,p." I high fives him as I stopped playing. Edward shook his head besides me.

"Why you encourage him is beyond me," he chuckled once we left Emmett singing and belting the lyrics out. We walked up the stairs and that's when I noticed the large collection of graduation hats stuck on the wall, all varying in colours.

"How many times?" I asked.

"Twelve," he answered, understanding my question. I whistled lowly as we continued walking and arrived onto the first floor. He pointed out everyone's rooms and Carlisle and Jasper's studies before we made it up the second flight of stairs. The whole house was perfectly decorated, straight out of a magazine and everything was pristine.

On the top floor, there was only three doors. Esme and Carlisle's room, Edwards room and my new room. We each had our own en suits which was cool and I found a pile of clothes waiting for me.

"I'll let you shower and dress," Edward said Before quietly leaving my room. I nodded and pulled out my phone and began playing Fall Out Boy.

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows_

 _For just one yesterday_

I sung and danced along, taking my phone with me to the bathroom for some good old shower karaoke. I lathered myself and danced to all the guitar solos and attempted to sing the high notes of Patrick Stump before I switched off the water and dried myself on the fluffiest towel ever.

The outfit Alice layer for me was cute, but it served as a slap in the face that I was in 2005 and not 2018. She had placed a pair of jeans that flared out at the bottom slightly and a cute black turtleneck that was cropped and showed some stomach. I pouted. I only wore crop tops with high rises jeans because I honestly felt like if I sat down, my ass crack would be visible for the whole world to see.

Before I could call Alice, she popped her head round the door and handed me a pair of dark jeans and upon unfolding them, I realised they were mine.

"They were the clothes we found you in. Your shirt though was damaged beyond repair so we got rid of it," she smiled at me before disappearing. I sighed and slipped them on along with the top. There was a nice brown leather jacket which I put on top, keeping my hair down in its natural waves.

I stepped out the room and made my down the stairs to see Alice and Edward waiting for me. I smiled at them as their eyes watched me.

"I'm sitting shotgun and I call dibs on the aux."

 **A.N. I imagine Sylvia to be played by Madison Beer.**

 **And did anyone get my vine reference with the Still D.R.E? There will be a lot of meme references and vines mentioned along with a lot of Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy mentioned in the future.**


	9. 9

Walking into the outside world was surreal. I mean, being with the Cullens and realising I was in the Twilight universe was one thing, but looking around, it was like I was realising it was 2005 all over again.

I mean, I did live through 2005, but I was a kid, barely four years old and I didn't have much memory of anything before 2010 so adjusting to life as a teenager in the early 2000s was going to be difficult. Living in America was already a huge change but living 13 years in the past was even more so of a challenge.

But the weirdest thing I was struggling with was the fashion. There were no fashionable rompers or ripped skinny jeans which were the basis of all my outfits. Instead, they were replaced with those awful velvet tracksuits and ridiculous baker boy hats. Oh god, and those awful layers and extremely baggy jeans. And the ridiculous spiky hair and frosted tips.

I seriously wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

But, I took comfort in the fact that I was ahead of my time and could become a future trend setter. I could even introduce some cook dance moves. I internally cackled at the thought. 2005 will no doubt appreciate my dabs and FortNite dances. I will become a meme god.

"a

Alice can we move on now, I feel like I've memekrises every single item in here already," I whined. The pixie ignored me, picking up yet another blouse that looked extremely similar to the hundreds she had poor Edward carrying around.

"Im afraid I have to agree with Sylvia. People are starting to notice us a little too much for my liking," Edward muttered. I turned to him, a question popp8nb into my head.

"You can read minds right?" I asked. He looked down at me for a minute before slowly nodding. "Can you read mine? What am I thinking?" I asked. He furrowed his brow, eyes intensifying.

"No," he sounded frustrated.

"Well, if you wanted to know what I was thinking, I was wondering if Guy Fieri and Smash Mouth are the same person and the FBI just doesn't want us to know." He looked at me incredulously, s smile twitching at his lips.

"See? It's better off you're not in my mind, it's purely for your safety." I patted his solid arm, ignoring how the coolness seeped through his shirt and made my hand tingle.

"Hey you know if you can hear thoughts, why are you called a mind reader? Mind reading suggests you can read the thoughts if others like a book and supposedly turn it off. But thought hearing I think is a more accurate description for your ability because just like actual hearing it's kinda hard to switch it off or tune it out." I was rambling. I tended to think aloud most of the time and say almost everything on my mind.

"That is an interesting point." He was smiling crookedly at me again and I felt like a stupid Twilight fan, fangirling over how his crooked smile revealed the smallest and cutest dimple and how it made his eyes warmer and brighter.

"Okay! I'm done, now go try on all these clothes and hurry, we have loads of other shops to visit!" A squealing voice interrupted me and I sighed dramatically, taking the clothes she shoved into my arms. I turned to Edward with a mock defeated look.

"If I don't make it out alive, tell Emmett to play Highway To Hell at my funeral."


	10. 10

We arrived at Alice's obnoxious yellow Porsche, with the two vampires besides me lugging ridiculous amounts of bags hanging from each arm. It was funny to see little Alice hold up dozens of bags as if they weighed nothing, but I guess to her they kinda did.

"Shotgun!" I yelled, skipping to the passenger side. Edward slipped into the drivers side and Alice rolled her eyes but settled into the back.

"Be careful driving my baby," Alice warned. I doubted Edward would need to be careful. Much like Alice said earlier to me on our way over, vampires could drive with their eyes closed and still have better reflexes than any human.

Weird flex, but okay I had murmured. She looked at me weirdly but shrugged it off as I chuckled. I pouted at the memory. I flicked through the radio scowling at the ridiculous amount of country music playing.

"Jazz likes country," Alice piped up from the back.

"I need to have a chat with that man. This just won't do," I tutted, connecting my phone to the aux.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of punk and emo." I then began singing along to my Panic! At The Disco playlist, trying to head bang and whip my hair around without hitting my head on the dashboard. Edward and Alice were laughing at my expense but I was too hyped up to care.

"Say what you mean! Tell me I'm right! And let the sun rain down on me!" I sung as I jumped out the car and danced my way into the living room.

"Woah Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown!" Emmett's laughed was loud as he guffawed. I finished off the song, pausing my phone, pushing the hair from my flushed face to greet the people in the living room.

"Hey guys! What you guys been up to?" Jasper was still on his chair reading another book and Emmett had some game on the TV. Esme was looking at what looked like blue prints on the sofa.

"Nothing much, I take it you had fun?" Esme smiled at me and I nodded.

"We got these sweet clothes and they're just the bomb and I can't wait to go to school and be rad." Jasper raised his brow at me, once he had kissed Alice as a greeting.

"I'm trying to learn all the proper slang. Get down with the kids my G," I made some absured hand gestures and my attempt at a gangsta look.

"If you think that's weird, you should have seen her follow some teenagers around the mall and mock them," Edward piped up.

"Gathering intel, I was simply gathering intel and I'm sure a military man like you would appreciate the thought behind my actions right?" I nudged Jasper's elbow with mine, well tried to anyways. But all I got was another raised brow and absurd look.

I pouted.

"You guys are no fun. How have you not died of boredom I wonder," I flopped onto the sofa besides Esme, feeling the exhaustion in my feet from standing all day.

"We have fun! They just involve getting into deadly wrestling matches with bears," Emmett protested.

"Cool! Who wins?" I asked smiling at him. He mock gasped, feigning hurt and began flexing his muscles. I felt like his shirt was going to rip from how hard he was flexing.

"You guess," he grunted.

I stood up and gasped, touching his flexed bicep. He smirked down at me. I gave him a sympathetic look, patting his back in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry Emmy, you'll win one day, don't give up," I immediately jumped away before he could grab me as he protested.

"How could you insult me like that?" He shrieked and slowly approached me with a mischeavous smirk on his face. I squealed, walking around the sofas to get away from him. He quickened his pace and I began running as he chased me around the room, laughing and snorting the whole way.

"Careful Emmett," Esme warned as I narrowly avoided tripping over Jasper's legs. His smirk widened as did his strides and he got closer to me, his fingers gently tugging on my hair. I squealed and ran towards Edward who hovered by the door, hiding behind him and clinging to the back of his shirt for safety.

"Come on, I think that's enough. You must be hungry," Edward murmured turning towards me. I glanced at Emmett who was giving me daggers over Edwards shoulder.

"I'll get you one day human. You better sleep with one eye open!" He warned. I laughed.

"As long as you don't forget Old Man," I retorted. He made a move to get to me but Esme's warning stopped him.

"Emmett, let the girl eat and rest, I'm sure she's tired." He hugged but complied and I just winked at him as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Come on, let's get you some food," Edwards hand on my waist snapped me out of my giggles and I realised I was still clinging to his shirt and let go, noticing the creases and wrinkles my fingers made. His eyes were a darker caramel as they gazed down at me.

Maybe Bella was right with this whole dazzling thing I literally forgot myself around Edward.

"Yeah okay," I managed, the words coming out breathy.

Way to go Van Helsing, getting dazzled by a vampire. I shook my head at the irony at that and made my way to the kitchen.


	11. 11

I showered and dressed in my pyjamas, all the while my thoughts reeling. I had come down from my energetic high and my excitement had died down considerably. I was questioning my existence, my purpose in this universe and I was feeling extremely homesick.

Would I ever see Cass again? What about my mother? Who was looking after her? And my grandma? How would she feel about my sudden death?

My head was reeling with questions and the familiar ache in my chest only grew as the seconds ticked by. A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. Carlisle piped his head around the door.

"I'm here to put your new bandages on," he smiled. I moved to sit at the end of the bed and he knelt before me.

"Would you mind lifting up your shirt for me?" He asked politely. I did as he asked, smiling at how kind and gentle he always was. I mean, I didn't know the guy long enough but he seriously suited being a doctor.

"Are you feeling any pain?" He asked.

"Nothing at all," I answered. I watched as he prodded around my ribs and stomach and looked down to see the bruises and cuts littering my abdomen.

"Not even when I poke you here?" He asked. I watched him put pressure on the long jagged scar starting from under my breast to my belly button.

It was nasty looking and so were all my guises and cuts, but I guess the wounds had to be if they had killed me almost instantly in my old life and brought me here.

"Nothing. I can't feel any pain," I repeated. He continued prodding for a little while longer, watching my face for any signs of pain, but gave up after a minute.

He opened the little medical bag he had with him and began wiping all over my cuts and bruises before wrapping me in a tight bandage.

"If you feel any irritation please refrain from scratching, you could open up your wounds. But if the irritation persists then come see me," he instructed. I nodded, standing up as he did.

"I'll let you get some rest, I'm sure you're tired," it was only when he mentioned the word tired did I feel the exhaustion in my bones. I stifled a yawn and Carlisle smiled at me and left after wishing me a good night.

I closed the door after him and jumped onto the bed, burying myself under the covers and drifting off.

 _I could hear a voice talking loudly and I blinked my eyes open, wondering who's crying had woken me up._

 _"She's gone! Like that! I didn't expect it...I can't belive it."_

 _We we're in our living room, I recognised it. Cass was crying, her eyes red and swollen, sobbing loudly. I was surprised to see Adrian in the room, consoling her. They broke up didn't they?_

 _I tried to move, to speak, to ask them what's wrong, but I couldn't. I was fixed on my spot and I could only merely watch._

 _"She was all I had left. She was all I had left!" Cass was hysterical, screaming, nothing like the collected and beautiful girl I remembered. It made my heart ache._

 _"We all miss her Cass," Adrian murmured._

 _"No! Don't say that! No one does, not as much as I do! You have your family Adrian! Who do I have? Now that Sylvia is gone, I'm all alone." The words hit me so hard a strangled sob came out of my throat. They were talking about me!_

 _I'm dead and Cass is crying for me!_

 _At that moment I wanted to run to her, to tell her I was okay, and that I'd never leave her, but I couldn't move._

 _"I'm here Cass! I'd never leave you! I'm right here!" I was screaming until my throat was raw, but no one heard anything. I was crying, sobbing._

 _"Come on Cass. She wouldn't want to see you like this. The funerals tomorrow..."_

 _"Funeral?! I'm right here! Can't you see me?!" I was now the hysterical one now, begging for either of them to notice me. Adrian began leading Cass away and I tried to move, to follow them, but I still couldn't move._

 _I was getting desperate and very close to panicking. Would I be stuck here forever? Watching everyone move on and forget me? Was that my punishment for being bad?_

 _"Cass please. I'm right here," I whispered, watching her back. For a second, she turned around and I saw her red rimmed eyes and hope surged in me. But was shortly followed by a crushing despair as she looked right through me and turned around, following Adrian out._

 _"I'm here. Don't go. Don't leave me Cassy," I whimpered, crying, my shoulders shaking._

 _The shaking became more persistent and I heard someone call my name, but it sounded so faraway._

 _"Sylvia."_

 _And then, suddenly it wasn't._

"Sylvia! Wake up. You're just dreaming sweetie." My eyes fluttered open and I sat upright, my heart pounding, my chest heavy. Looking around the room, disappointment crushed me. I really was dead and stuck in the Twilight universe.

Esme sat on the edge of the bed, giving me a concerned look. My face felt wet and I wiped away at my eyes, only realising that I had been crying in my sleep.

"You were shouting and crying in your sleep." God, they must have all heard with their supersonic hearing. God, that was so embarrassing. A wave of calm washed over me and I realised it must have been Jasper doing his mojo thing.

"I'm okay. Just kinda still getting over the fact that I died and now I'm stuck here," I choked out. Esme didn't say anything, just pulled me into her arms and held me as I sniffled, hot tears streaming down my face.

"It will get better sweetie. I just know it." I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded, hoping that she was right.


End file.
